El cadáver en la nevera
by Zombies After Midnight
Summary: South Park, un chico y la muerte. Advertencias.-KennyAngst; Muerte de un personaje; Slash en capítulos posteriores-
1. Sereno

**Título:** Sereno

**Autor: **Zombies After Midnight

**Fandom:** South Park

**Personajes/Parejas:** Kenny

**Prompt:** n/a

**Series:** n/a

**Contador de Palabras: **637 (aprox.)

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** ©® Matt Stone & Trey Parker. Ellos son los genios detrás de todo, no yo.

**Advertencias:** KennyAngst, Muerte de un personaje

**Notas del Autor: **Historias cortas sobre Kenny McCormick. Me ha andado volando por la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo.

**Resumen:** Así son las cosas en South Park.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoy, cuando despertarse, de alguna manera sabías que iba a pasar. No podías quejarte: seis meses, ¡era un récord! Sólo podías esperar que no fuera muy doloroso, al menos no como la última vez, cuando un cretino te pasó encima con su Monster Truck y, para colmo, quedaste con vida. El transporte al hospital fue una pesadilla, y la estadía, tu pase al infierno. _"Así son las cosas en South Park."_ pensaste resignado, y tenías razón.

No supiste cómo pasó. Eras un buen conductor. De vez en cuando enloquecías bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero ese era el detalle: no habías bebido. Tus oídos dolieron cuando el rechinido de las llantas llegó a ellos, tu quijada se tensó y tu corazón se aceleró de golpe. No te gustaba esa parte, cuando la adrenalina subía y sentías una horrible opresión en el pecho y convulsiones en el estómago. Giraste el volante con desesperación, en un último intento por recuperar el control del carro. Una voz interior repetía incansablemente lo inútil que era tratar de evitarlo.

Golpeaste algo sólido y se oyó algo así como un '¡Tunk!' sofocado, y por un segundo pensaste que estabas salvado. Tonto tú, justo en ese momento notaste que el carro se inclinaba hacia adelante y caía (aunque no podías sentirlo, tu cerebro no carburaba debidamente). Te sentiste afortunado al comprobar que seguías con vida una vez que el vehículo tocó fondo. Oh, pero no había tocado fondo, todavía no. El agua comenzó a asomarse por las ventanillas, subiendo a una velocidad increíble. Comenzaste a hiperventilarte y a tirar de la manija, aún podías salir de ahí. Pero no pudiste, la puerta estaba atorada por la presión del agua y de tu boca salieron tantas maldiciones como te fue posible decir (o gritar, estabas tan asustado...).

En tu vida habías muerto tantas veces que la gente solía pensar que ya era algo normal, que ya ni te preocupaba ni te molestaba, pero no era cierto. La muerte no era un juego para ti, la muerte era algo temido, odiado y a la vez respetado por ti. El agua empezó a entrar en forma de potentes chorritos una vez que sobrepasó el nivel de las ventanas, e inconcientemente tus maldiciones se habían convertido en oraciones. Tenías los pies húmedos, y la sensación se extendió hasta llegar a tus rodillas. El auto se inundaba con espantosa velocidad, apenas dándote tiempo para pensar. Cuando te llegó al estómago comenzaste a sentir presión en tu propio cuerpo, el respirar se volvió más difícil, pero extrañamente te sentiste más tranquilo.

Cuando morías lentamente, como esta vez, siempre había un momento en el que una intensa calma se deslizaba por tu cuerpo como una inyección de morfina. Te sentías como aquellas pocas veces en que mamá te cuidaba de niño, cuando te enfermabas y ella te acariciaba el cabello y se quedaba contigo toda la noche. Quizás la sensación era amor, o calor, o algo sumamente parecido; era como ir al cielo por unos instantes. Despertaste del trance. El agua te llegaba al cuello, fría y diferente, y sentías el pecho comprimido, dolía respirar. Tomaste todo el aire que pudiste (por instinto, más bien, pues ya sabías que no ibas a vivir) y de pronto estabas sepultado en líquido.

Tus pulmones ardían, una burbuja solitaria y descolorida se escapó de tus labios y la miraste partir con algo de envidia. Ya no había por qué retrasarlo, aspiraste en busca de oxígeno; el agua llenó tus pulmones y fue un poquito doloroso. La presión aumentó en todo tu cuerpo, por un segundo pensaste que explotarías. Pero no pasó nada, no hubo nada, sólo una calma perturbadora y la sensación de unos brazos a tu alrededor, apretando y sofocándote de la manera más hermosa. _"Así son las cosas en South Park."_ pensaste resignado, y tenías razón.

.

.

.

.

.

-gasp- ¡Oh Dios mío, maté a Kenny!


	2. Estallido

**Título:** Estallido

**Autor: **Zombies After Midnight

**Fandom:** South Park

**Personajes/Parejas:** Kenny

**Prompt:** n/a

**Series:** n/a

**Contador de Palabras:** 432 (aprox.)

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** ©® Matt Stone & Trey Parker. Ellos son los genios detrás de todo, no yo.

**Advertencias:** KennyAngst, Muerte de un personaje

**Notas del Autor: **Historias cortas sobre Kenny McCormick.

**Resumen:** Bängbäng, adiós.

.

.

.

.

.

Era un día particularmente frío, la nieve crujía suavemente bajo tus pies, llevabas una parka naranja parecida a aquella que solías usar hacía ya ocho años; fue como encontrarte cara a cara con tu niñez. Una sonrisa nostálgica adornó tu rostro, el humo de un cigarrillo mal fumado y un montón de recuerdos, buenos y malos, flotaron en el aire y hacia el cielo, y deseaste que cualquier otra persona pudiera atraparlos, apreciarlos y entenderlos. Un suspiro melancólico se escapó de entre tus labios y pudiste ver el vaho hacer figuras y desaparecer, gracil y bello.

Un carro solitario atravezó la autopista, aquella que iba a North Park y que casi nadie utilizaba. Caminaste por la orilla, alejándote con lentitud de tu querido South Park, de tu infierno personal, y en dirección a ningún lugar en específico. Tus pies te llevaron solos hasta que ya no pudiste más. Tus dedos estaban tiesos, tu pecho dolía por el aire frío que inhalabas, tus ojos ardían y tu estómago se quejaba de hambre. Una pequeña cabañita te aguardaba no muy lejos, la reconociste como el hogar de Nick, un tipo al que solías comprarle cigarros y cerveza cuando eras menor. Una visita no te mataría.

Sabías que no debías, lo sabías incluso antes de tocar a la puerta. El olor a carne quemada, a mota y papel, a muerte y lágrimas, a gritos y dolor te era demasiado familiar como para no haber sabido. Pero igual lo hiciste, sumiso a tu destino y decidido a confrontarlo, porque ya sabías lo que venía. Al abrirse la puerta te fue revelado el demacrado rostro de un Nick al cual ya no conocías. Te dedicó una sonrisa falsa de dientes amarillentos y te invitó a su humilde refugio; la invitación fue todo menos amistosa, una pistola señalaba tu abdomen con insistencia.

Bolsas rellenas de droga, bolsas rellenas de dinero y bolsas vacías para rellenar con lo que se prestase. Tu cuerpo estaría en una de ellas muy pronto. Balbuceó un par de excusas, buscando tu absolución (siempre le habías gustado un poco, la verdad no te importaba). El arma apuntó a tu cabeza, las manos le temblaban tanto que pensaste que la soltaría o, quizás, si tenías suerte, se arrepentiría y te dejaría ir.

Cayó un rayo. No, fueron dos; tres. Un chorrito rojo escurrió por tu pelo, pintándote el rostro y nublándote la vista. No supiste cuándo habías caído, pero ahora yacías tirado en el suelo, inmóvil, ciego y sordo, pero vivo. Apenas alcanzaste a sentir la nieve cubriendo tu cuerpo. Era un día particularmente frío.

.

.

.

.

.

Corto :l no me ha gustado del todo.


	3. Cúspide

**Título:** Cúspide

**Autor: **Zombies After Midnight

**Fandom:** South Park

**Personajes/Parejas:** Kenny/??

**Prompt:** n/a

**Series:** n/a

**Contador de Palabras:** 660 (aprox.)

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** ©® Matt Stone & Trey Parker. Ellos son los genios detrás de todo, no yo.

**Advertencias:** KennyAngst, Muerte de un personaje, Slash, ligero SadoMaso, Lenguaje subido de tono (oh, vamos, es South Park...)

**Notas del Autor: **Historias cortas sobre Kenny McCormick. Escena de sexo (no muy explícito, creo), se sube la clasificación :)

**Resumen:** No significaba nada.

.

.

.

.

.

Se sentía como terciopelo; suave y escurridizo, lleno de amor amargo como cita de una sola noche, encendido con pasión y vesania, con sabor a caramelo de café: dulce y desagradable. No significaba nada, cogías una vez y luego todo era normal. Él o ella se iba y tú te fumabas un cigarro y pasabas la noche despierto, mirando a la nada y juntando hilos en tu cabeza que luego, más tarde, serían un pensamiento turbio, una reflexión morbosa sobre tu vida y tus placeres. Pero en ese momento no importaba, porque se sentía bien y te gustaba. Sus labios eran grandes y rojos, tibios y húmedos, los tuyos se sentían secos y adoloridos, exprimidos y anestesiados de tantas mordidas.

Te dejaste caer a la cama, o quizás él te había empujado a ella, no supiste bien. Te quitó las ropas con prisa y tú hiciste lo mismo con él, tan apresurados, pensando tal vez que de un momento alguno escaparía. Te atrapó de nuevo con esos labios suaves que te besaban con bestialidad y cediste, paseando tus manos por cada pedazo de piel desnuda que encontrabas, rozando tu lengua contra la suya, apretando tu cuerpo al suyo. Hubieras preferido ser el activo, siempre era tu opción predilecta, pero con él sabías que no había elección: era más fuerte, más dominante y agresivo; te dejaste hacer.

Un dedo se adentró en ti, sin preparación ni nada, y musitaste un "¡Mierda!" exaltado. Una sensación no del todo incómoda, no del todo agradable se escurrió por tu cuerpo, como una ducha de agua fría en pleno invierno o una taza de chocolate caliente en verano. Te costó un par de minutos acostumbrarte, pero pronto le hallaste el gusto. Dos, tres dedos; un dolor desgarrante y placentero, tan horrible como divino. Sonreíste con inconciencia, asegurándole que estabas listo aún sabiendo que él no sería gentil como tú con tus otros amantes. Te sonrió detras del vapor de su lujuria y, de una embestida, entró a tu cuerpo.

Dolió como nada. Se sintió asombroso.

Iniciaron un vaivén tan glamoroso como el de las olas, pero con mucha más fuerza. La cama se quejaba, lanzaba sonoros chillidos que fueron ignorados y superados en intensidad por los gemidos y jadeos que lanzaban tú y él. Se besaban con adoración cercana a la demencia y se juraban amor eterno con falsas promesas, ambos concientes del tamaño de sus mentiras, pero sin importarles en lo más mínimo. La dicha te recorrió en la inocente forma de un espasmo; él mordisqueaba tus labios haciéndolos sangrar y saboreando el líquido carmesí. Sabía como a esa cadenita de oro oxidado que siempre traías contigo, y sabía bien.

Acarició tu cuerpo con frenesí, rozando con sus dedos tu palidez y memorizándose cada curva con exquisita ternura. Le murmuraste palabras sin pensar, perdido en tu propio placer y encontrando toda la escena demasiado etérea para ser real. Querías más. Más cercanía, más dulzura, más de lo que fuera que te estuviera dando, anhelando más del calor creciente en tu pecho y en tu vientre, fascinado con lo bien que se sentía todo y comparándolo, en un momento de locura, con sentirse amado.

El ritmo se descontroló, llegando a lastimarte cuando golpeaba con fuerza tu interior, cuando rozaba con brutalidad aquel punto que te hacía jadear, y te oíste a ti mismo gemir en éxtasis, aferrándote con fuerza a las sábanas que yacían frías debajo de ti. Sus manos, grandes y cálidas te acariciaron el cuello y ejercieron una presión sofocante. Sentiste el rostro caliente, los pulmones ardiendo y tu cerebro aturdido. Tus manos temblorosas intentaron alejar las suyas mientras él seguía embistiendo con violencia.

Tu cabeza daba vueltas, tu rostro pasó del rojo a un tono púrpura, todo sonido se ahogó hasta quedar en completo silencio y tu vista se oscureció con rapidez. Aún alcanzaste a verlo llegar al orgasmo en tu interior, su cara reflejando regocijo apasionado. _"Mierda."_ pensaste anter de partir.

.

.

.

.

.

:D ¡mi primer intento de SMUT! No sé quién era el otro sujeto, supongo que pueden elegir al que quieran... a mí me gustaría que fuera Damien :3

**Una cosa nada relativa a este capítulo pero sí al siguiente:** sé que no hay mucha gente leyendo esto (aceptémoslo, la gente prefiera las historias felices y empalagosas), pero sólo por si a alguien le interesa: el siguiente capítulo tardará en llegar apenas un poco; no es necesario pero les contaré mi patoaventura: le cocinaba un huevo a mi perro (porque no tenía comida) y mi mamá se acercó a ver, me asustó y el sartén salió volaaaando como un águila, le cayó en el pie, traía zapatos, por suerte, así que sólo sintió lo calientito, pero en mi desesperación por alejar el instrumento de ella lo tome del inicio del mango, ahí donde está todo pelado y es de metal (que se mega calienta), y para colmo estaba lleno de aceite hirviendo. Pues sí, queridos míos, me quemé la mano, y duele como no se imaginan. Mi madre estaba demasiado indignada con el hecho de que dejé caer su preciado sartén (le guardo un poco de rencor por ello...) así que ni tiempo se dio de revisarme, pero imagino que debe estar mal siendo que la mano entera se me ha puesto color rosado brillosito y han empezado a salirme ampollas. Qué cosas de la vida...


	4. Onírico

**Título:** Onírico

**Autor: **Zombies After Midnight

**Fandom:** South Park

**Personajes/Parejas:** Kenny; Sparky

**Prompt:** n/a

**Series:** n/a

**Contador de Palabras:** 396 (aprox.)

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** ©® Matt Stone & Trey Parker. Ellos son los genios detrás de todo, no yo.

**Advertencias:** KennyAngst, Muerte de un personaje; Suicidio accidental/no planeado

**Notas del Autor: **Historias cortas sobre Kenny McCormick. Me inspiré ligeramente en "Starlight" de Muse.

**Resumen:** Debía ser algo en el ambiente.

.

.

.

.

.

Dolor de estómago. Estaba bien, la etiqueta decía que era un efecto secundario. ¿Habrían hecho efecto las pastillas? Te tallaste los ojos, sintiéndote tan despierto como cuando te tomaste las píldoras hacía tres horas. El cielo desnudo, estrellado y orgulloso te sonreía desde arriba; no devolviste el gesto.

Extrañabas la sensación de calor. El aire, frío y rígido, calante en los huesos y en el alma te acariciaba el rostro sin ninguna verguenza y con toda la libertad que habrías deseado tener tú. Tu cuerpo se había puesto en huelga, cansado de tu privación y tu descuido, quejándose como haría un trabajador ante un salario injusto y castigándote con ímpetu. No podías culparle, en serio, pero tampoco era todo culpa tuya. Debía ser algo en el ambiente. "_En South Park"_, corrigió una vocecilla escandalosa.

Hoy era la séptima noche sin sueño, el séptimo día sin descanso; ya no podías pensar con claridad. Un pequeño frasco blanco-cremoso (completamente vacío) te miraba con discreción desde su punto en tu mano derecha. El farmacéutico había dicho que una píldora debía ser suficiente; el farmacéutico había mentido. Te doblaste con violencia, vomitando un líquido viscoso y rojo que saboreaste como sangre, pintando la nieve de escarlata. Tus ojos vidriosos y húmedos se alzaron al cielo mientras tu estómago se reponía. A lo lejos, un pequeño perro al que reconociste como la mascota de Stan te miraba con inquietud y, podrías jurarlo, lástima. Siempre habías creído eso que decían, que un perro podía prever la muerte de un ser querido, o, en tu caso, de un conocido. Le sonreíste con amargura.

Tosiste un par de veces, el rojo salpicó como gotas de pintura y coloreó tus zapatos. Recordaste con nostalgia cuando eras niño (cuando no estabas tan jodido, cuando tu cuerpo no protestaba), en clase de arte siempre terminabas de un color diferente. Podías hacer cualquier cosa y volver intacto, sin el recuerdo del dolor anterior repitiéndose en tu mente como una película de avión.

Ahora todo tu cuerpo dolía y te reprochaba los malos tratos; la bebida, el cigarro, las drogas, el sexo sin protección, las muertes. Te dejaste caer al suelo, frío y mojado, tan familiar para ti como tu propia voz, confortable y doméstico. Perdiste sensibilidad, hilillos de sangre deslizaban de tus labios y tu nariz, tus ojos se cerraban con divina somnolencia. ¿Habrían hecho efecto las pastillas?

.

.

.

.

.

Muy corto. Quise darle más protagonismo a Sparky, pero el final llegó antes de darme oportunidad :'(

¡Muchas gracias a los reviewers, **maestro jedi** y **Beauty Kyle**! Su amor es apreciado y correspondido :3


	5. Compañía

**Título:** Compañía

**Autor: **Zombies After Midnight

**Fandom:** South Park

**Personajes/Parejas:** Kenny

**Prompt:** n/a

**Series:** n/a

**Contador de Palabras:** 651 (aprox.)

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** ©® Matt Stone & Trey Parker. Ellos son los genios detrás de todo, no yo.

**Advertencias:** KennyAngst, Muerte de un personaje; Malas palabras (una nada más)

**Notas del Autor: **Historias cortas sobre Kenny McCormick. Esta historia tiene algo de diálogo (¡por fin!)

**Resumen:** El karma era un hijo de puta.

.

.

.

.

.

El relativismo no era lo tuyo, había una o dos cosas que sabías con certeza impecable. El karma era un hijo de puta.

La luna, brillante y redonda (como un foco de potencia) te miraba apasionada desde arriba, acariciándote el rostro con ternura y bañándote con su luz. El pasto debajo tuyo no era tan amable, picaba y humedecía tu espalda, en protesta por tu peso indeseado. Sentiste que podrías pasar ahí toda la noche, disfrutando las sensaciones y el olor a tierra mojada, recuerdos de cuando eras niño infectando tu cabeza como miles de imágenes por segundo. Solías tirarte al césped y ver el cielo como hacías ahora, buscar formas en las nubes o contar estrellas, y en tu pecho florecía una semilla de esperanza y en tu rostro se asomaba la sonrisa de alguien que oculta un secreto. Hoy, como sea, no floreció nada ni sonreíste en complicidad con el universo.

Un sollozo ahogado y quedo flotó en el aire como un aroma desagradable (arrugaste la nariz), volteaste el rostro en busca de la causa. Tirado a un lado tuyo estaba un niño de quizás nueve años. Lloraba de tristeza y de miedo, con la libertad propia de un infante. Volviste tu vista al cielo, arrullado por el llanto del mocoso (te recordaba a ti; te revolvía el estómago).

"Quiero a mi mamá." dijo el niño como un hecho (como si te interesara), abrumado y firme. "¿Voy a morir?"

"Sí." respondiste sin pena. Los sollozos se hicieron más constantes. Estiraste el brazo hasta tocar el suyo y tomarle la mano, diminuta y húmeda, cálida, suave; el gesto lo apaciguó como si fuera un calmante y te provocó una sonrisa. "Yo también." aseguraste.

"Me duele la cabeza." su voz sonaba ronca y gastada, rasposa y apretada, como si le costara hacerla salir. No tenías que ver otra vez para identificar el por qué de su dolor, pero decidiste que viviría mejor sus últimos segundos si no lo sabía. "Es difícil respirar." dijo después. Tú sólo asentiste, conciente de tu propia dificultad y adivinando que, probablemente, estabas igual que él (si no peor).

"Es de noche." informaste. El chico resopló como respuesta. Estaba ciego, habías pasado por eso tantas veces; ya sabías lo que venía. Era una lástima. Apretaste su mano ligeramente, sintiéndo la tibieza del chico.

"¿Crees que alguien nos salvará?" negaste con la cabeza, pero no ofreciste una respuesta sonora. Lo dejaste conservar un mínimo de esperanza, porque era un niño y porque habías hecho lo mismo muchas veces. Las estrellas guiñaban con sensualidad, como invitándote a morir y por primera vez deseaste que así fuera; simplemente morir como si nada, como hacían las chicas en las películas, con gracia y ni una pizca de imperfección en sus hermosos cuerpos. Al menos morirías en compañía, al menos alguien te entendía. La idea te abrazó con morbo. "No quiero morir." dijo el chico, su voz en un hilillo.

Apretaste su mano, sabiendo que había quedado sordo. El chico aspiró una última vez, su mano se volvió floja bajo la tuya.

Ahora que su calor se había extinguido como un suspiro y que el recuerdo del niño (ni siquiera sabías su nombre) se aferraba con dolorosa insistencia a tu cerebro, morir no parecía para nada atrayente. Ahora que estabas solo la muerte se veía incluso más fría que esa mano sin vida a la que seguías sujeto como si fuera tu salvación. Por primera vez lloraste, no por miedo ni tristeza, sino por la muerte de otra persona y la revelación de que ese chico no volvería; ese niño no tendría otras oportunidades como tantas habías desperdiciado tú. Lo que pensaste saber se hizo polvo, se derrumbó y lo miraste caer apenado, avergonzado, sintiéndote estúpido.

Esperaste en silencio, tu rostro manchado de lágrimas y sangre seca. Tu agarre se suavizó y tu respiración disminuyó progresivamente. El karma era un hijo de puta.

.

.

.

.

.

No me gustó D: ¡ñac! El siguiente capítulo será mejor.

Por cierto: ¡muchísimas gracias, **Beauty Kyle**! Me conmueves y me halagas, y me inspiras a escribir más, aún no me he pasado a leer tus historias pero lo haré, ¡lo juro ;w;9!


	6. Oasis

**Título:** Oasis

**Autor:** Zombies After Midnight

**Fandom:** South Park

**Personajes/Parejas:** Kenny, Steward

**Prompt:** n/a

**Series:** n/a

**Contador de Palabras:** 438 (aprox.)

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** ©® Matt Stone & Trey Parker. Ellos son los genios detrás de todo, no yo.

**Advertencias:** KennyAngst.

**Notas del Autor:** Después de tanto tiempo se me vuelve a ver por aquí.

**Resumen:** Para no regresar más.

.

.

.

.

.

El cielo estaba limpio, el sol tan brillante que lastimaba tus ojos. Tu sonrisa había llegado, eufórica e inoportuna, a adornar tu rostro maltratado. Inconcientemente sabías que no pertenecía ahí, al menos no en ese momento. Te llevaste un cigarrillo a la boca, apenas para masticarlo y carlmarte un poco, y concentraste tu vista en la propiedad que tenías enfrente tuyo. Era una casa muy vieja y gastada, pequeña y sucia, perfectamente reconocible; había sido tu hogar durante dieciséis años. Estabas nervioso y emocionado, incluso podrías haber jurado que te temblaron las rodillas. Tu familia nunca había sido perfecta como la de Stan, ni siquiera buena o funcional como las de Kyle y Cartman; no, tu familia había sido la más jodida (y no necesariamente por ser pobres). Aún recordabas todas esas peleas sin otro sentido más que el de pelear o culpar a alguien por los propios fracasos, y las disputas por marcar el dominio y la superioridad. No podías evitar pensar en tu familia como si de una jauría de animales se tratara.

Aspiraste lentamente, llenandote de valor, y escupiste el pitillo mojado al suelo. Caminaste con calma hacia la puerta, cada paso un poco más seguro de ti mismo, y la empujaste con suavidad. No tenía perilla, y obviamente lo único que la mantenía cerrada eran un montón de libros desparramados del otro lado, que eran arrastrados con cada empujón que dabas. Apenas entraste un olor a humedad fría y vieja te llegó a la nariz; te provocó náuseas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían encerrados ahí? Ya no sabías, hacía unos meses te habías largado para no regresar más. _"Pero aquí estoy otra vez."_

La casa entera estaba oscura y desordenada, un silencio expectante que parecía venir de las paredes te estaba volviendo loco. Caminaste entre los libros, las revistas, las cajas vacías y las lámparas viejas con la sensación de que hacía más frío ahí dentro que afuera. Te asomaste a la cocina y a las habitaciones; comprobando con agrado que estabas solo en casa. Te apresuraste a tu habitación, a aquella que seguro había pasado a ser de Kevin, prometiéndote que no te tomaría más de cinco minutos. Cinco minutos y no regresarías más.

"¿Kenny?" te recibió una voz al entrar a tu pequeño dormitorio. Sentiste que vomitarías el estómago.

"¿Pa-papá?" justo en frente tuyo, sentado sobre tu cama (muy pequeña para su peso, por la forma en que se doblaba), mirandote con el mismo asombro con el que le mirabas. "¿Qué haces... _aquí_?"

"Se han ido." dijo simplemente, agachando la mirada hacia sus propias manos. No dijiste nada, porque no había nada qué decir.

.

.

.

.

.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Kenny no murió! Pero lo hará... neh, planeo continuarla, esta será una historia de dos partes enfocándome más en Kenny y su papá :)

¡Siento mucho el retraso! Pasaron cosas y más cosas y bueh... pero aquí estoy. He visto que varia gente no entendio el capítulo anterior (ni yo tampoco xD), simplemente digamos que fue un accidente :B


	7. Retrospección

**Título:** Retrospección

**Autor:** Zombies After Midnight

**Fandom:** South Park

**Personajes/Parejas:** Kenny, Steward

**Prompt:** n/a

**Series:** n/a

**Contador de Palabras:** 467 (aprox.)

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** ©® Matt Stone & Trey Parker. Ellos son los genios detrás de todo, no yo.

**Advertencias:** KennyAngst. Alguna que otra mala palabrerijilla.

**Notas del Autor:** ¡Ando que exploto de ideas! Pero necesito terminar esta primero :D

**Resumen:** Habían huído.

.

.

.

.

.

La habitación estuvo en silencio por quince minutos (quizá más, no lo habrías notado); permaneciste quieto ahí mismo, en la entrada de tu antigua habitación, mirando fijamente a tu padre y deseando que simplemente no estuviera ahí. Él no levantó la mirada, demasiado apenado, tal vez en shock. Tu mirada se suavizó un poco, tu cuerpo, que no habías notado tenso, se soltó y tus músculos se quejaron casi al instante. Te acercaste con cuidado, la madera vieja y probablemente infestada de termitas crujiendo con cada paso. Te sentaste en la cama, a su lado, preguntándote por un segundo si el mueble soportaría el peso extra, pero olvidándolo en seguida. Él permaneció callado y cabizbajo. Abriste la boca para decir algo; la cerraste unos segundos después. Tus ojos bajaron hacia tu propio regazo.

"Se han ido." repitió Steward, su voz llena de incredulidad. Te miró un instante, como para confirmar, y asentiste ligeramente. Claro que se habían ido, habían _huído_. Como tú. "¿Por qué?" preguntó de repente, su voz partiéndose. No respondiste, él no esperó. Te tomó por los hombros y te sacudió ligeramente. "Eres lo único que me queda." Tu cabeza se movió lentamente y de un lado a otro. No te quedarías con él, no eras su propiedad, carajo. Su rostro se deformó con furia. Se puso de pie, tú le seguiste (estabas más que acostumbrado). "¡Más respeto, pendejo! ¡Soy tu padre!"

"No me interesa, ya aguanté tu mierda muchos años." permaneciste calmado, pero el veneno era palpable en tu voz. "¿Has estado bebiendo?" no dijo nada (no esperabas que lo hiciera), pero el golpe en tu mejilla te respondió igual. "¡Eres patético! Esa basura te está destruyendo," gritaste, las palabras distorcionadas por el dolor y la creciente hinchazón. Sabías que no eras nadie para hablar, tú bebías, fumabas y cogías con quien te lo ofreciera, pero tú no eras responsable de una familia. Steward pareció calmarse un poco y volvió a sentarse. Estabas bastante seguro de que era bipolar (al menos cuando bebía).

"Se han ido." suspiraste con molestia; aparentemente la frase se había convertido en un mantra. Caminaste por la habitación y hacia el armario, buscando aquello por lo que venías en primer lugar. Revisaste los cajones quizás tres veces cada uno sin encontrarlo. Estabas comenzando a desesperarte.

"¿Dónde está?" le preguntaste directamente, tu voz claramente molesta. Él te miró y, por el brillo en sus ojos, supiste que sabía a qué te referías. "¡Maldito enfermo!" te apresuraste a su habitación, seguro de que lo mantenía para él y preferiste no pensarlo más. Estabas furioso. Apenas entrar, una pequeña pila de fotos sobre su cama te recibió. Las viste de lejos, pero reconociste la de arriba. Stan soplaba las velas de su pastel de cumpleaños mientras Kyle, Cartman, tú y otro montón de niños sonreían. Debían tener 10 años ahí. Reíste aliviado, pero el enojo pronto volvió. Las tomaste con rapidez y te diste la vuelta, Steward sostenía un revolver. "Hijo de puta..."

.

.

.

.

.

¡BAM! Qué tal. Siento la tardanza, espero no se me haga costumbre. ¡Muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado comentarios! No saben qué feliz me hacen ¦D


End file.
